Karkat: be an asshole and play slender
by Hells-maid
Summary: "I'm not sure how I talked myself into this but...I have a flashlight, 0 of 8 notes and the strange feeling someone is watching me...but not with their eyes..." so it was originally a one-shot but I will add chapters for ever note obtained this one will be short don't worry
1. Karkat: be an asshole and play slender

"HEY KARKLES!" the blind one screamed at you from the other side of the room holding a quite bright flashlight in her hands. "what do you want me to do now?" you were already irritated that the human heir invited _**EVERYTROLL**_to this secluded deluxe cabin in the supposed Slendy's woods..."bro hey why don't you go see why they call this Slendy's woods?~" there right there is why you hate this douchebag, he and the blind one were obviously playing you like a finely tuned viola...and if you don't watch it you may have another...accident...which wasn't even your fault!

the insufferable prick scared you and you didn't expect to be scared, your small troll bladder wasn't ready for it, you have your reasons...but that blind one, she had to smell it and ask "HEY who had an accident?~ Karkles was it you?~~" then everytroll turned to you and smiled while the stain grew larger between your legs, you literally couldn't move,

the ram smiled and giggled next to the fuchsia fish girl who did the same,

the prince of the sea stared giving a nice "wweh" to the sight turning away,

the clown completely sopored up smiled lazily and honked once or twice,

the freaky cat girl growled on the sweaty pony boys head while he frowned a checkerboard smile "I think I need a towel...",

the gentle Virgo frowned concernly with her wizard human matesprit gripping her hand holding the same expression,

the blind one cackled on the hackers shoulder next to a goofy heir with his bucked teeth and wide smile,

while the bull with the blubbery eyes and wide horns blushed into a stuttering mess,

the spider bitch smirked rolling her eyes with a hand on her hip waiting to make an idiotic response to your screw up and you stood there completely terrified to move, your red tears bubbled up and then you felt the hands grip your pants, that prick slipped behind you and pantsed you or that's how the windy bitch with buck teeth said when he burst out laughing, you wouldn't let that happen again, seems like this time it would be a dare...

"all you gotta do is go out in the woods like slender and find **8 small notes **so that slender man wont catch you, and you come back perfectly fine...but if you don't...well he gets ya!" the windy heir jumped and annunciated at you with great joy trying his hardest to make it sound scary. you stared back pokerface unwavering and scoffed "that doesn't scare-" the prick suddenly stood and handed you the flashlight shoving it against your chest.

"just try not to piss yourself again"

you were going to strife him when you got another chance...that little insufferable prick


	2. Karkat: find the first note

You really don't know why you're about to do this….maybe because you can't stand that prick? Maybe to get back at him? you grab the flashlight and walk to the warm cabin's door, open it and let the freezing air bruise your cheeks. You turn and smile scared, but still a smile, and walk out into the brisk white wonderland. Perhaps it was just the dark but you're sure you can feel the cold cupping your heart, making you feel like your suffocating, though maybe it was only the fear…you could still hear that blind tealblood cackling as you walked further away from the warmth of the small cabin, hopefully you would be fine and none of this would lead somewhere bad…

It was already half past 11 and you knew this would last most of the night. You hope your flashlight stays working, you walk along the snowy path with at the fresh fallen snow crunching loudly under your shaking feet. A moderatlly sized branch drops down from a tree making an eerie sounding creak which in return made you squeak like a fresh born grub, but you soon realize your situation, it was best to not make noise at all…even if you don't believe in such things as slender man, the dark has always made you cringe…that feeling of being nowhere has always made you fear for your life and you never knew why, but you knew you were at least glad to have the flashlight…

It was time to focus you need to get this note crap over with. You walk over to a tree you saw earlier it looked like this time a small yellow lined sticky note was attached to the tree. The note was blank except for this weird picture of a circle with an "X" in the center…in the game you heard the prick talk about, slenders symbols have peculiar appearances, but always mean something…to you this note meant you weren't going to stay in this spot for long, the cold was already starting to reach your core..

You continue to walk aimlessly. The wind started to mae weird sounds…like small whisps and a quiet but audible oooohing sound it pounded softly like a heart beat…

" fuck….what was that…..h-hello?.." Your voice was unsure and shaken you may not be able to keep the promise of not pissing yourself at this point

"Psh theres….there's nothing there….a-and even if there was it wouldn't answer me…" On that note you began to walk again shining your flashlight at some trees looking thoroughly for notes you only have one of 8 and your heart is pounding so hard it sounds like a steady thunder almost. And suddenly you ran into a tall…thin…tree?…

"Auh! Fuck where'd this tree…come….from…." You hoped it was your imagination, it had to be your imagination, that's all it was…you just walked into a living relic of legend, presenting its 6 tentacles it hissed but it had no mouth, nor eyes or nose, it was faceless, a retched creature in a black suit and a crimson tie, no hair was present only a opaque bald head and a pair of claw ridden hands sharp enough to scratch, gouge, and claw you into shreds rested at his sides, the tentacles wiggled and writhed they reminded you a little of troll genitalia, but not enough to make this anywhere near funny at all.

you didn't feel warm anywhere inside or out…your insides felt frozen solid you couldn't move, you widened your gaze as the slender figure slipped a long, thin claw up your chin, you could feel the heat running down your neck where the claw traced, but your skin never broke…you finally heard a blood curdling scratchy noise, the static reported before slender man takes you it was all too much all you could register was

"run…RUN!"


	3. Karkat: slendys comin' for you

(This chapter is written in red for those of you not seeing the actual file)  
...1...2...slendys comin for you...

"Run, run Karkat damnit move!" The voice rang loud in your head, you knew you'd die if you didn't get that ass moving soon, the claw withdrew and the face got near yours hissing there was no visible source of it but you don't question it, your legs wouldn't move when you tried you fell back and the cold attacked your throat, hot air made your face fog from your panting, it was hard to take, there was no way you could get away alive like this out of instinct you hold up the small note to shield your face, and as soon as you had bumped into it, it had left, almost evaporated, not even a footprint was left, the monster was gone that was all that mattered...you stood shakily and began walking again aimlessly searching for more notes 1 down 7 to go...

Back at the cabin...

"so do you think karkles will be okay? I mean he is a smoldering pot of grub sauce..." a certain loud teal blood cackled as she licked the screen while the dot scurried around  
"yeah the little red fucker will be fine...heh I bugged him, we can see exactly where he runs and where bro is..." that prick smirked and sat back In his chair sipping an apple juice almost dry.  
While The other trolls were taking turns changing into their pajamas, spidergirl tromped over and sat on the pricks lap staring at the screen "sooo obviously that red dot is karkass and the white dot is slender?..."  
"precisely, miss queen of all arachnae, slender being my bro in a suit heh kat don't know yet though when he comes back we'll tell him it was all a prank!" he was very cocky about his plan, until the hacker lisped in

"wouldn't that mean that the white dot wath jutht next to the red one?"  
"duuuuur that's the point pissblood...i think I know what im-"  
"yeah the white one jutht came on thcreen...but the red one thtopped for like 5 minuteth do you think kk ith hurt?..."

Soon the slightly bigger prick came in the room, and had an ice pack on his head claiming he was knocked out  
"sorry lil man...i got hit on the head...i was knocked out cold..."  
"w-wait what? No then who is...out pranking Karkat..."

Finally! Another note!

"one... two... slendys comin' for you..."

As you read it aloud the goose bumps you got were very bone chilling, you couldn't breathe again it was best to keep moving along while you still had light...now with each step the ooohhhing was louder and slight sounds of echoing thumps became more prominent the feeling of being followed was growing and you felt like you were being hunted it was almost like a game, if you were being pranked you were gonna be pissed to no end...if you got back alive...there was a slight tinge in your chest that said if you didn't consider running you would be caught, your throat burns but you didn't even turn around you just ran, maybe you were powered by fear, or maybe it was your will to prove to everyone back at the cabin you weren't a giant grub...but you ran and ran and you didn't stop till you realized your flashlight stopped working...

"f-f-fuck...i cant s-see..." you coughed, the cold was ruining your voice if you were to call for help, no one could hear you...  
When you looked around the northern wind was blowing harder than before, as you glanced at every single small noise, the wind scarred your eyes, and your face was burnt bright red.

"sh-slender?...slenderman?...what was that?!" there was a branch behind you that was pretty thick you almost tripped, it just broke...

"im gonna go find karkles...i don't like how this is going..." the teal blooded darling slipped on her red jacket and headed to the door, the cobalt spider and the jade fasionista followed if they split up it would go faster maybe...  
The prick stood and grabbed her arm "you are not going to go out there are you crazy! just...wait till morning!"  
"don't you care about him?! This was a prank and now it's getting bad! so you're going just sit back and wait like a pussy?! Im not going to let karkat die because you're turntechdickhead!" just as she said she ran out the door yelling for karkat along with the spider and the designer

The prick settled back his shades hid most of his expression, but he couldn't hide the tears, he was truly scared he may have ruined the seeker and or Karkat

"What did I get him into..." just then the teal, blue, and jade green dots appeared on the screen he at least had their location marked...

To be continued...


End file.
